


Люди встречаются

by AvaDay



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Они встречаются в Майами. Просто сталкиваются в баре на пляже.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Люди встречаются

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006 году.

Они встречаются в Майами. Просто сталкиваются в баре на пляже. Она предлагает угостить его выпивкой, он смеется, но соглашается. Он пьет совершенно гадкий коктейль из стакана, украшенного зонтиком. Она достает из кармана зажигалку и крутит ее в руках. Он предлагает ей сигарету, она смотрит ему прямо в глаза и молчит. Он не спрашивает, как ее зовут. Мимо них проходит парень-блондин. Они оба провожают его взглядом. Они оба в Майами. Она думает о Лос-Анджелесе. Он думает о Нью-Йорке. Они покупают виски и идут в его гостиницу. Всю ночь они играют в карты. Утром она просыпается поздно. Она одна в его номере. На столике у кровати лежит билет до Лос-Анджелеса.


End file.
